Taking Chances
by CharlotteJeanF
Summary: Seamus always took his chances, and Dean tries to figure out what that means.


A/N: I'd like to say that this is my very first fan fiction, and I don't really get how the whole thing works. I'll just find out, but please don't be to mean. And keep in mind that it's my first work and I've tried really hard. (Also, I apologize for any language mistakes; I am from Germany and English is somehow my second mother language, because I lived in South Africa when I was little, but that's been so many years ago. Oh, and I don't really know how to write down the Irish stuff. I hope you understand.)

I am grateful for any reviews, and messages, and tips helping me to get better! Oh, and thank you so much for taking the time and reading this. It really means a lot.

**Taking Chances**

„Ugh."

Dean looked up as his best friend Seamus groaned in a weird, nearly animalistic way. The Irish boy was sprawled over a sofa opposite of Dean, his tie hanging lose around his neck, the shirt halfway unbuttoned, the laces of his shoes undone and the sandy hair messy because he'd run his fingers through it way too often.

„You okay mate?" Dean asked and stretched his arms. His hands and back hurt and his right foot was asleep for a while now. He sighed as he noticed that he was only half ready with his essay for Potions, and Snape wanted it tomorrow. He would have to spent most of the night working on it and he already sat here for hours.

„Did I ever mention how much I hate school?" Seamus said and dropped his head on the pillow he'd stolen from Dean's bed years ago. It used to be Dean's favorite pillow, and when it was gone, he totally freaked out. He'd turned the whole dorm upside down and cried for hours when he couldn't find it. That evening Seamus snuck into his bed and cuddled him tight for the rest of the night. The next day Dean asked him why, and Seamus shrugged and said: „I'm just taking me chances," before he walked away quickly. Dean never understood what that meant. He decided to not think about it that much and go on as usual. That was during the third year.

„About a gazillion times," Dean said and grinned lightly.

„That's not funny, yo mean lil piece o' chocolate," Seamus said and looked at him.

„Yeah, you're right. It's absolutely not funny to crack jokes about my skin colour," Dean said, still grinning. Seamus was the only person in the world allowed to do that, and to Dean's disadvantage he knew.

„Oh, Dean Thomas, you _are _an absolute piece of chocolate, dark and delicious and sweet, and you know that," Seamus replied lazily and closed his eyes.

„Er...Sea? Did you ... did you just call me delicious and sweet?" Dean asked.

„Nope," Seamus said and huffled himself into a more comfortable position.

„Uh... what are you doing?" Dean asked, looking at his best friend, whose face was peaceful and kinky at the same time.

„Taking a nap, what t'hell does 't look like?" Seamus answered, making Dean laugh. He opened one eye and grinned at his mate. It always made him proud when Dean laughed at his joke. He felt so warm then.

Now, lieing in the Gryffindor common room, where he was warm and comfortable, he drifted off to sleep quickly. He was gone before Dean's laughter faded.

Dean stopped laughing and looked at his sleeping mate, smiling. Seamus looked so cute when he was asleep.

Wait.

Did he just call his best friend 'cute'?

Dean startled, his eyes wandering around the empty common room, but avoiding his sleeping friend. After half an hour of doing nothing, he sighed, packed his stuff and brought it up to the dorm. Doing the essay now was pointless anyways.

He just could not focus on things that seemed so ridicolously small and worthless when the so much more interesting Seamus Finnigan was around. Seamus.

Dean bet he remembered every single moment they ever shared. You could pick a random date and Dean would be able to tell you everything about what he and Seamus and he did that day, and he'd remember every single detail.

Like for example the first time they met. It was the day Dean had taken the _Hogwarts Express _for the very first time in his life. He was stressed, and nervous, and worried, and he sat alone in an empty train compartment. Suddenly, the door opened, and even if Dean was cowed of anyone and anything else, the sandy-haired boy with the stunning blue eyes and the incredibly wide grin did not scare him.

„Hi, me namah's Seamus Finnigan," the boy said, lifted his suitcase in the luggage rack and sat down. He did not ask if it was okay if he stayed, nor did he ask for Dean's name, and Dean noticed that he didn't mind at all, a fact that suprised himself. They bonded really quick, and they had the most beautiful, completely normal friendship that was ever seen. Completely normal, except for these few incidents.

It all started with the pillow in the third year. After Dean and Seamus had cuddled all night long, and their weird conversation, and Dean pretending nothing had ever happened, things went back to normal. At least for a while.

Dean caught Seamus looking at him more often than usual, and he really started to enjoy being the subject of Seamus' interest. He also caught himself thinking in a way about his best friend he really shouldn't be thinking. Seamus touching him subtly whenever possible didn't really help.

Then he found the pillow he'd missed so badly in Seamus' bed. He literally freaked out once again. After a really bad fight with his used-to-be lad they didn't talk for a whole week. And even if Dean was pretty mad at Seamus for stealing his favorite pillow (which in the end became a part of Seamus' property), being without Sea made him feel sick to his stomach. He was unbelievably glad when things went back to normal again, even if they didn't, not really.

In the fourth year, during the Yule Ball, when Sea somehow ditched his date because Dean had no one to go with and they ended up dancing together for the whole night, Draco Malfoy became meaner than ever. He started to call Seamus names, and when Sea came running into the dorm crying pretty hard, sobbing desperately because Malfoy had called him „Gay-mus" in front of the entire school, Dean got really mad. He made Malfoy pay for that and took the four weeks of detention without saying a single word, because he knew it was worth it. No one should hurt his Seamus.

They slept in the same bed once more – this time it was Seamus' – and cuddled through the entire night. Months later, when the fifth year already had begun, Dean started to feel bad. They slept in the same bed more often now, cuddling tighter each time, and whenever he asked Seamus about it, he said: „I'm just taking my chances."

Dean didn't understand, and then he started to go out with Ginny Weasley to feel better. But it didn't really work. He still felt bad, and Seamus didn't talk to him for six unbelievably long months, until Dean and Ginny eventually broke up. And even if Dean was more glad than anything that their relationship was over, he let Seamus comfort him all through the night. That was in the beginning of the sixth year, and now they were right in the middle of it. And here he was, standing in the dorm, trying to sort his swirled-up feelings, and there was his best friend, sleeping in the Gryffindor common room and taking his chances.

And finally, Dean understood.

He sprinted down the stairs, stopped for a second and watched his sleeping friend. A feeling of total awe rushed through him, and suddenly he found himself on his knees, next to the sofa, his lips only millimetres away from Seamus'. He knew what he felt now, and he guess he'd known for a while. He was just too afraid to think about such a possibility.

Seamus parted his lips a little bit, and Dean took his chance. The kiss was absolutely amazing, the best he'd ever had, and he immediately wanted more.

In that very moment, Seamus opened his eyes, smiled and kissed him lightly before whispering: „Uh, you very sweet and very hot dude, what are you doing?"

Dean smiled. „I," he said while kissing him back, „am taking my chances."

THE END


End file.
